


Heading Home

by triceraclops



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Art, Comic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triceraclops/pseuds/triceraclops
Summary: It's been a big day. Ienzo's a little tired.
Relationships: Ienzo & Aeleus & Even & Dilan (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Radiant Garden Family Exchange





	Heading Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maniacalchimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacalchimera/gifts).



Image description: A two-panel comic rendered in soft, warm colours. In the first panel, young Ienzo reaches upwards. Dialogue bubbles read:

Even: Aren't you a little big for that now, Ienzo?  
Dilan: Don't pick him up, you'll spoil him.  
Aeleus: He can't walk as fast as we can. He'll fall behind.  
Even: Fine, fine. We can't have him wandering off again.  
Dilan: He wouldn't if you actually kept an eye on him instead of getting lost in your work as usual.  
Even: You-  
Aeleus: Don't start this again.

In the second panel, Even, Dilan and Aeleus walk away from the viewer, Aeleus carrying Ienzo in one arm. They are all holding bags and boxes. Even is turning angrily towards Dilan.


End file.
